The Fantasy
by Solstice Solaire
Summary: He closed his eyes again, the spotlight slowly dimming, but before he was finally out of sight Hermione was able to catch a last glimpse. There Draco Malfoy stood, forehead slightly resting on the mic, eyes still closed, a ghost of a smile on his lips.
1. Chapter I  The Resurrection

**Chapter I – The Resurrection.**

"Come on! We're going to be late!" said the red-haired girl, running frantically, dodging various shoppers that were milling about the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. A brunette was trailing behind her, trying to keep up, completely unaware of the reason why they were running and where they were running to.

"Come on Hermione! Keep up!" The youngest Weasley held out her hand and as soon as she placed hers, Hermione felt herself being pulled and dragged at such a rapid pace that she stumbled a few times. Catching her breath, she managed to bite out. "Hold on Gin! Slow down a bit! Where are we even going?"

"We can't slow down, 'Mione! We're almost there!"

"Almost where?"

"It's a surprise 'Mione! Just trust me!"

So she allowed herself to be dragged on, unmindful of where she was going, until she felt them stop. She almost crashed into her friend but was able to keep her balance at the very last minute.

"Merlin, Gin! Where are we?" She looked up at the huge building before them that looked like it had previously been a warehouse. She felt the magic reverberating off the walls, the air crackled with static energy and she felt the cool wind blowing in her face. She felt almost afraid, feeling a quiet discomfort that was starting to bubble inside her chest, but hearing Ginny's tiny squeal from beside her, it was quickly dismissed. Her friend was pointing at something over the top of the building. Directing her gaze at what her friend was pointing at, she saw a huge sign that was glowing in Absinthe Green.

_Nox_, she was barely able to whisper, as her friend pulled at her again leading her into the newest wizard night club.

_xxxx_

Hermione quickly felt her senses being assaulted as soon as they stepped foot inside the crowded building. It was dimly lit, by shades of cool greens, blues, and whites of the flickering fluorescent candles, some hanging in mid-air, some set up in the tall, iron-wrought candelabras. She could see tasteful drapings that were hung from the ceiling and the walls, providing a sense of privacy over the lounges and chairs strewn about. There was something so eerily romantic of the place.

_Dark, mysterious, and gothic._ She closed her eyes and let herself be absorbed by her surroundings.

She looked up to the ceiling and it took her breath away. Just like Hogwarts, the ceiling was enchanted. Up in the sky was a dark blue night: A generous scatter of twinkling stars, and the large and glowing pale white-blue moon nestled in soft, fat and dark blue, almost pitch black clouds. She closed her eyes once again and got a whiff of rose prelude, blackberries, and feuille de violette. _Incense_, she thought, burning somewhere in the room. She felt the bass hammering against the beating of her own heart as she saw a mass of tangled bodies moving against each other, dancing to the music being played by the DJ. She was almost lost to it all if Ginny hadn't tugged at her arm and shouted over the music.

"Do you like it 'Mione? Wicked isn't it!" Her friend giggled, obviously excited at what the night that lay before them could offer.

"This is amazing, Gin." She continued to stare in awe. Although the club was relatively new, having been open for only a mere three months, it had been packed nightly ever since. She wondered how Ginny even got them the tickets! The waiting list could have gone forever, but she shrugged it off. They were already here, anyways. _No need to obsess over the details_, she thought to herself.

"This isn't even the surprise yet, Hermione!" The redhead winked at her. Hermione blinked.

"It's not?"

The redhead threw her head back and let out a laugh.

"Of course not! Come on! Let's get a place near the stage!"

She felt something got stuck on her shoe. Stopping momentarily, she pulled out a piece of paper and clutched it in her hands before she felt herself being dragged off again.

They wove around the patrons of the club, bumping into a lot of people, some they recognized and some they didn't until they had been able to position themselves directly near the stage. As if on cue, the cool blue and green lights died out with the music being previously played and a couple of gasps had erupted around the room, caught in the sudden blackout.

She heard a low humming. She craned her neck to try and find where it was coming from but they were bathed in complete darkness. She was slightly panicked from the loss of lights and tried to keep herself calm. Then she heard the beginnings of a violin playing and the soft beating of drums that started to get louder, getting closer. Trying not to panic any further, she gave Ginny's hand a gentle squeeze, to which her friend returned. The crowd grew still as a voice pierced through the chatter and the music.

_Time to escape the clutches of a name,_

_No this is not a game,_

_It's just a new beginning._

The voice was mesmerizing. Rough yet silky and sensual and Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine as she heard the glorious sound.

_I don't believe in fate but the bottom line,_

_It's time to pay,_

_You know you've got it coming..._

_**This is war! **_

A chorus erupted, chanting about war, and it was over as soon it had begun. But it was shortly followed by a tinker of notes played on a piano then an onslaught of an electric guitar and drums. The stage began to light up and a spotlight was placed on the figure on the edge.

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different?_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_'Cause this is just a game_

The crowd erupted into applause and frenzy spread like wild fire. She heard Ginny on her left screaming but she was frozen in her own spot.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me..._

Her gaze was locked on the performer just a few feet away from her.

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much, just say_

_'Cause this is just a game_

Brought back to her senses by a slight nudge from behind her, she remembered the flyer she had been clutching from earlier. She uncrumpled the paper, muttered _Lumos_, and brought her wand before it to read. All that she saw was the headline of the music review that doubled as a promotional leaflet.

_Everyone's looking at me_

_I'm running around in circles, baby_

The words: **"You'd pay to see and hear him scream!"** was all that registered in Hermione's brain.

_A quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

She closed her eyes, shook her head, and slowly opened them once again to find herself gazing at Draco Malfoy clutching the iron-wrought mic stand on stage before the lights went down and they were engulfed in darkness once again.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful..._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Characters, obviously, belong to J.K. Rowling.. and the song and lyrics are, if you've realized, from one of the most awesome bands out there, 30 Seconds to Mars! The plot has been playing inside my head for quite some time now so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I think Jared Leto's voice sort of fits Malfoy's, if you ask me. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind. Thanks! x

S.S.


	2. Chapter II The Thawing

"Hermione, everything alright in there?" She felt herself being shaken out of her reverie. She didn't even realize that she had her eyes closed. _How long had I been doing that? _She asked herself.

They were standing outside the club now, the concert long over. She had never seen so many people, and young people at that, out on a normal night in the Wizarding world. _I guess this is how things are really supposed to be, _she thought to herself. There was still a handful who leisurely loitered the opening of the club. Too awake to go home and with their breaths taken away, it seemed the night's performance had only heightened the charged energy that was in the air and she was among them—Hermione felt restless and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, fine. You?" she managed to croak.

"I'm better than fine! That was wicked, wasn't it? I'd have to congratulate Draco on his smashing performance the next time I see him!"

Hermione only nodded her head.

"Fancy a butterbeer before we head home to Harry?"

"Sure." she said absently. Fortunately, her red-headed friend was too distracted to notice her discomfort and happily dragged her along to the nearest open pub.

They sat at a booth near the windows, Ginny was going on a mile a minute about something, she just wasn't sure what it was about. She nodded her head at the appropriate times, enough to convince her companion that she was listening when in truth her mind was somewhere else. She rested her forehead on the window…

_La nuit du chasseur…_

She blinked and stared outside the window. A few witches happened to pass by and they were quite the rowdy bunch, giggling and talking a bit too animatedly.

She closed her eyes for a moment as the events of the night flooded back to her…

_I was born of the womb _

_Of a poisonous man_

_Beaten and broken_

_And chased from the land_

_But I rise up above it,_

_High up above it and see…_

The stage was bathed in blue, the only source of light in the club, while mist was slowly spreading around the room. The audience was silent as if they were listening to a prophecy and Hermione felt like she was inside a pensieve, looking in on someone else's memory. The fact that Draco Malfoy was performing onstage hadn't settled with her just yet.

_I was hung from the tree _

_Made of tongues of the weak_

_The branches, _

_The bones of the liars and thieves_

_Rise up above it, _

_High up above it and see.._

For a moment she could've sworn that Malfoy briefly glanced at something behind her, somewhere near her or maybe even at her, but with the low lightning she couldn't be sure. _It's not like he would know that you or Ginny could be here, _she thought. She continued to watch him as he sung on stage, still unsure of what exactly her reaction should be with all this new found revelation.

Hermione tried to listen to his words, and if she were in the right state of mind she would've felt disturbed, but she was so caught up with the visual that she could barely fathom what it was that he meant exactly. No one seemed to mind what he was saying as long as he was there on stage, singing—_singing for them._

_Blessed by a bitch _

_From a bastard's seed_

_Pleasure to meet you, _

_But better to bleed_

_Rise, I'll rise_

_I'll rise!_

_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart_

_Scattered her ashes, _

_Buried her heart_

_Rise up above it, _

_High up above it and see!_

The audience roared as he screamed, the beating of drums intensified, and white strobe lights glared in the background, replacing the calm blue light from earlier, making all the movements in the room fragmented. Hermione tried to keep her eyes open, finding it hard to with the bright lights blinking at them but the effect had only urged the audience to thrash around and chant louder with him.

_Pray to your god, _

_Open your heart_

_Whatever you do, _

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_Cover your eyes, _

_The devil's inside!_

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge!_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end, oh!_

By now she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. _He was on fire_—Draco Malfoy, thawing, was a sight to behold. She never thought he would be able to convey anything but cold contempt or indifference but there he was on stage, singing, as if his life was hanging on by that thread. He seemed more dangerous than he could ever be but the crowd was enthralled by his mystery.

In the six years that she had known him, Hermione was familiar with Malfoy's glares and sneers or the stoic mask that he usually displayed, but tonight with his brows furrowed, eyes closed in concentration, she had never seen him so alive. _He was smoldering,_ it suddenly hit her and she didn't know if she should be mesmerized just like the lot, or terrified of him.

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart.._

The memory was left unfinished as she felt Ginny lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione? Oh you poor dear, you must be exhausted! You can barely keep your eyes open." She heard her friend say.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head, meeting a concerned look from Ginny.

"I'm fine, Gin." she tried to smile reassuringly.

"Well it is quite late, we should get back. Harry must be waiting up for us!"

"Sure." And stepping outside the pub, the two witches disapparated.

xxx

It was three in the morning now but still sleep would not catch up with her. Hermione lay on her bed at Grimmauld Place, tossing and turning, trying to find the right position so that she would finally drift off to sleep; and though her body was tired, her mind was on overdrive. No matter how hard she tried to push her thoughts to the back of her mind, they would only resurface bringing back with them more questions than there originally were.

Agitated, she drew back her blanket and got out of bed. She sat by the window and stared into the nothingness just to try and calm her mind.

_The last time you saw him was at the Final Battle._ Her brows furrowed at this thought.

It was one of the things she could vividly recall, although half of what happened during the war had all become a blur to her. There was a lot of screaming, bloodshed, smoke, and death—curses became different colored bolts of light, fire blazed on, and it felt as if the gates of hell had opened up and would swallow them whole. It was a miracle that she had gotten through all of it but it was even more of a miracle that she had forgotten half of what it really was. She was thankful for that, lest she would've gone insane from all of the things she had witnessed and undergone.

But with him that night, her mind wouldn't—_didn't_ allow her to forget.

_She couldn't say exactly where she was right now other than she was in Hogwarts. Her beloved school, once a magnificent structure, was now reduced to piles of rubble, its stone walls had been blasted out and had crumbled while fiendfyre blazed somewhere out there. The Final Battle, or what they hoped would be, had begun a few minutes after dusk and it had been quite a few hours since then. Bodies were strewn around the field, casualties from both camps and yet the end still seemed to be too far away from anybody's reach. It was hard to determine who was on the winning side, Harry was somewhere out there, biding his time when he would finally meet with Voldemort. If things went out according to plan, Harry would be meeting his death._

_She shivered at the thought. Fear was catching up with her again but she willed it out of her. 'You know that this is necessary Hermione, this is the plan you've all talked about it over and over again. It must be done' she reassured herself, trying to get rid of the image of a lifeless Harry out of her head. She was tired but she had to keep on going, she had been dodging curses, running, always running, trying to keep herself alive. She had to survive. This was what all it came down to: Survival._

_She was about to take a right around the bend when she was accosted by Lucius Malfoy. Fortunately for her, her wand was out and ready, her body automatically into a defense position._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood Granger." he sneered._

_Hermione just glared at him._

"_All alone with no one here to save you. I can just imagine their faces when they find your useless limp body in the mud where you actually belong. Not that they would live to see it, as they will be shortly joining you. When My Lord gets a hold of your precious Potter, your kind won't be able to taint our world anymore."_

_Hermione tensed, she was starting to get annoyed. Either Lucius was trying to get a rise out of her to cast the first curse or he was stalling. She was about to raise her wand and utter a spell when she felt somebody grab at her. Her wand was snatched away, colliding into something hard, she felt a hand slither to her waist and she realized she was held at wand-point. Lucius let out a cackle._

'_My boy! Come to join in on the celebration?'_

_She tilted her head and she was met by the sight of Draco Malfoy: Her captor. She let out a silent breath. She closed her eyes and felt the fear creeping up on her again. 'This is it,' she thought._

'_Glad you found us, son. I was thinking of finishing her myself, but seeing as you are here now, you get the prize!'_

'_For all of those years this filth beat you in school. This is your redemption, my boy. Kill the mudblood now.' Lucius smirked and then he cackled again._

'_Lucius..' she heard Draco said, she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't. Instead she looked up at him, her brown eyes widening—her fear evident in them. 'This is it, I'm going to die and in his hands,' she once again thought._

_Lucius smiled at his son as Draco started to raise his wand._

'_Avada Kedavraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_

_The body slumped backward, the spell hitting the person squarely on the chest and Draco did not miss the look of panic that briefly crossed the victim's face. He let go of the body he was holding too closely and watched the figure sag to the floor._

_She was too stunned at what happened that Hermione couldn't believe her own eyes. Draco Malfoy killed his own father! Her head was screaming at her! 'He killed his own father!' 'What happened?' 'Why?'_

_She was about to turn to him to ask but she was met with loud screaming from somewhere nearby. She momentarily forgot her relief hearing the shouting voices and once again she started to slightly panic._

'_He's dead Harry! You killed him!'_

'_It worked! You killed Voldemort!'_

'_It's over now! It's finally over!'_

_So it was finally over, Lord Voldemort had been finally vanquished with no hopes of turning back. She was about to address the blonde boy but she found that she was alone once again. If it weren't for the dead body a few feet away from her, Hermione Granger would all believe that it was just a dream._

That had been the last time that she had seen him. Hermione sighed at the memory. Feeling her eyes getting droopy, sleep had finally summoned her.

'_Lord Voldemort must've died at the hands of Harry Potter somewhere in the moment when Lucius Malfoy died at the hands of his own son.'_

Her mind was a bit foggy now. Too tired to go back to bed, she curled at the window seat that she occupied. Closing her eyes, she would stash the memory at the farthest corners of her mind but when she would regain her consciousness, she knew that it would continue to niggle at her.

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Hello! Sorry it took a while to update. Work has been crazy and I admit I've had a hard time to try to come up with this Chapter. It's only my second time to write a full-fledged chapter and though I've struggled a bit, I'm quite getting the hang of things. Hopefully, this one is to your liking. It'd be nice to hear if you guys like it or not. Reviews are welcome, thanks! :) I promise my hardest to work on the next chapter and bring it up by this week. *fingers crossed* The pacing is a bit slow, I know, but all will eventually be revealed.

Oh, and of course, you know I'll never forget: **I only own the plot, J.K. Rowling, that wonderful woman, owns the magic!** :) And yes, if it's not obvious by now, I'm a fan of **Jared Leto** and **30 Seconds to Mars**. Awesome song, awesome lyrics, awesome band. (_**Night of the Hunter**_ was perpetually on while I was writing this chapter. Teehee x)

See you at the next chapter my lovelies! :)

_S.S. xx_


	3. Chapter III The Flashback

She told herself it was only out of sheer curiosity and we all know that Hermione Granger was anything but curious. That was why she found herself that day entering the little novelty shop, scouring a copy of Malfoy's record. She tried to look inconspicuous and to act cool but inside she was finding it hard to be detached and she was afraid that she would be found out! Although she had placed various glamours upon herself, she still couldn't help but feel paranoid about it.

_Oh come off it, Hermione! It's not like what you're doing is illegal! You've faced your fair share of Dark Wizards and yet you're all jumpy at getting a copy of a record? Pull yourself together woman!_ She mentally scolded herself.

Fortunately for her, she was the only customer in the shop at the moment. Resisting the impulse to look both sides, she shot her arm out and grabbed a copy, clutched it to her chest, and hurriedly stomped to the counter.

"Good evening, Miss." The shopkeeper said to her.

Hermione only nodded as she placed the record on the countertop. _This'll all be over in a few minutes and the sooner the better!_ She thought to herself.

She tried not to fidget too much. It's not like she was excited or anything! Just that to her the situation seemed odd: He was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger, after all. _If Rita Skeeter could see exactly what I'm doing at this moment, she'd have a field day! _She chuckled at her little joke. _The wretched reporter would probably fabricate a whole lot of bat droppings that would revolve around Malfoy or her._ She frowned at this. She didn't fancy Malfoy! She was just…curious.

She scowled.

"That'd be all, Miss?" The shopkeeper looked a bit funny at her and she embarrassingly tried to grin, turning a soft shade of pink. _Bugger. Not only have I become paranoid, now this guy pretty much thinks I've gone mental!_

"Yes, please." She recovered her bearings and pulled out her purse out of her sweater pocket.

"Right, that'd be worth 2 galleons."

She handed him the exact amount and with a hasty goodbye she almost flew out of the store. Checking her watch, she saw it was already almost nine in the evening. Best to come home now, she thought, since Harry would probably be wondering where she wast.

Making a quick detour to Flourish and Blotts, she picked up the nearest interesting magazine and quickly paid for that as well. She needed an excuse as to why she was out and with Harry, knowing how she was, Flourish and Blotts would suffice.

xxx

"Harry?" she called out. She'd just arrive a few seconds ago, having apparated into the house. "Harry?" she tried again. She moved from the living room and out into the hall, stopping at the foot of the staircase but still she heard no response.

"Anybody home?" she tried again but there was only silence.

_Whew! _She put out a sigh of relief. Remembering the record she held securely to her chest she started for upstairs and took the steps two at a time. Once inside her bedroom, she locked the door and shut her windows, cast a charm to contain the sounds inside her room and took the record out of its envelope. _Here goes nothing, _she thought.

His voice had been haunting her since the night of the concert (it had been at least 2 weeks now) and she was sure that once she had her fill, she knew that this sort of obsession.._curiosity_! had to stop somehow.

It had to, _right?_

xxx

It was morning now and the record had been safely tucked in somewhere in her wardrobe but not before she transfigured it into a boring book and cast a disillusionment charm on it. It was a whole new level of paranoia but it had to be done. Ginny would most probably rifle through her things and the discovery of her sudden interest in Malfoy's music was something that she didn't want to be revealed.

She was in the kitchen with a cup of tea to keep her company. Out of habit, she had woken up early and decided that tinkering in the kitchen for a spot of tea and breakfast was in order. Harry would probably still asleep in his own bedroom as she had heard him come up the stairs a few minutes after midnight last night.

Grimmauld Place was eerily quiet at this early hour. The screeching portrait of the Matron Black had long been removed from the wall, a feat no one else had succeeded to accomplish, until Malfoy having had enough of the ruckus it was causing, stormed up at the portrait and grabbed it with his own hands. Everyone who saw had been shell-shocked as no one had been able to do what he did even if they'd tried. Spells had been cast and a hammer had been used to extricate it from its place but all their attempts had fallen flat. If they had known earlier that it would only take one Draco Malfoy to successfully ply it off the blasted wall then they would've called to him sooner. Not that there were any complaints that it had taken that long nor were there any questions raised as to how he had done it. They were all just happy to have gotten rid of the torturous banshee. Finally, some peace, they had all thought to themselves.

She had been at Grimmauld Place even before the war, as it had been the headquarters of The Order, but her residence as of late was of the permanent kind. Having both her parents lost to the war and her house turning into rubble, she had no other place to go and Harry had offered her his home.

Sometimes, she still felt like she was having an out of body experience whenever she thought of her parents and how they weren't there anymore. She had made sure that all precautions had been taken into consideration: she had cast protection spells and shield charms around their house and at her parent's office, Order Members had been appointed to keep a safe watch over her Mum and Dad, as well as a few spells over their person but all it took was one explosion to end the lives of the persons she loved most in the world.

They were at their clinic when it had happened. A surprise attack on muggle England—the very first attack that sent The Order a very clear message: _This means war! _ The clinic that had contained her parents and a few of their patients, as well as its perimeter where innocent passers-by and a few disguised Order Members were stationed had been blasted to smithereens. There had been no known survivors and a handful of injuries to those who were close enough to feel the whiplash. Up to this day it had still been dubbed by the London authorities as a terrorist attack. Up until today, no muggle has discovered the culprit to the "February 12 Bombing."

The news of her parent's deaths was delivered then by none other than the beloved Hogwarts Headmaster. Her head of house had been there as well as the Slytherin counterpart, who she thought felt a bit out of place for the said meeting. She had been calm during the entire time, only seeking comfort in her tears when she had reached, ironically, moaning Myrtle's abandoned lavatory. The ghost was nowhere to be seen and for that she was relieved. But before her detour, Professor Snape had touched her shoulder and gave her a solemn nod, his attempt at comforting the frazzled Head Girl, albeit his own way of telling her that he was sorry for her losses. It was a little after that when she realized that the professor must have been the original bearer of the devastating news.

Word of the attack had gone out the next day and she was met with the condolences of the student body, except for the Slytherin House. A few days later the house where she had grown up in had been blown up as well. She endured the pitiful stares of her schoolmates and professors and she graciously refused when she was offered a break by the Gryffindor Head of House. She only had her pride now and she refused for it to be taken away as well. Harry, Ron, and Gin were constantly there giving her reassuring looks and sometimes a comforting touch of the hand or a hug. The Order also tried to console her but she knew they were grieving too. They too had lost people on their side. Innocent people. Casualties. _How can the word seem so, casual? _ She thought to herself once.

She had learned how to cope over the coming months, having no choice but to try and move on for a while and so quickly as it was not the time to mope for a war was before them. She had already allowed herself to grieve alone in her privacy for a spare few days and having that done, she had buried herself with research, strategy, plotting, and defensive training. She knew she should've been mad, filled with anguish, and disgust with what had happened. In truth, she was heartbroken and a little guilty, but she knew that she couldn't allow herself to be consumed with grief and rage. If she did, her enemies would've succeeded. Some part of her wanted revenge, sure. Because she was after all just human, but more than that she wanted justice. She had to make sure her parents' sacrifice was not made in vain.

And in vain it was not. It had been 9 months since the Second Wizarding War and somehow a sense of normalcy had been creeping its way back into their world. There had been a lot of losses to the war: friends and family who had valiantly died in order for others to live with their freedom; innocent civilians who were caught in the crossfire; homes that needed to be rebuilt as they had become spoils with the on-goings of war; fathers and mothers, wives and husbands, who were now widowed or who had lost a son or a daughter; and siblings, children, who were now orphaned—those who had almost lost everything—their chance for a better future—to the twisted principles of an evil, power-hungry, and blood-thirsty monster.

Freedom did have a steep price to pay but as expensive as it was, what they had gained was worth it. No one lived in fear anymore but there was still a lot to do and everything had to be restored.

"Morning, 'Mione." A voice suddenly interrupted.

"Harry, you startled me!" she let out a small huff.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, the way Harry Potter knew how. "Everything alright? You seemed way too deep in there. Yeah?"

"Never better, Harry." She returned with a small smile.

"Good! And you made breakfast! I'm starved!" as he had finally noticed the little feast laid out on the table.

"Had a date last night?" Heard you come up a little later than usual." She teased.

"Nah. Just a night out with the guys." He grinned as he started on his plate.

Hermione was about to ask who he meant by 'the guys' and where last night took them but was stopped by a tapping at the window. There hovered two owls with envelopes clipped to their beaks. Hermione went to the window and opened it further, beckoning the creatures to enter. Two envelopes were dropped on the table, one fatter than the other. Harry ruffled one of the bird's feathers while Hermione gave them some owl treats.

"Hogwarts?" Harry looked up from the owls to Hermione, a confused expression written on his face. The owls then flew away, having completed their errand, leaving two teenagers to mull over the packages.

Harry took the nearest envelope to him, the fatter of the two and gently shook it. He spied the Hogwarts Wax Seal, confirming what he thought. He had recognized the school owls once Hermione had let them in. He turned the envelope over to see who it was intended for.

"Hermione, this one's for you."

"Oh. Thanks Harry." and she took the envelope from his hand.

She took the unused butter knife and swiped the envelope. Tilting it towards her, something heavy and shiny landed on her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Hello there! Sorry this should've been posted on Saturday but my internet provider has been giving me grief over the weekend. I'd been disconnected for far too many times to count and I just lost the patience to click re-connect after my 50th try. But it's here and that's all that matters! I also apologize that this is just a bit of a transitory chapter and also unfortunately, no Draco sighting whatsoever, but he will be coming up in the next chapter and we'll now be privvy to some of his thoughts. Yay! I realized that the last three chapters had been Hermione-centric but that will soon be changing. I do hope to post another one before the week ends. :)

Oh and I would like to give a special shout out to _**Midnight776 **_and _**In your dreams bby x3**_. Thanks so much for taking the time to review! Getting your very first reviews are extremely uplifting and I do hope I get better with this whole fan-fic writing thing :)

The plot is mine and J.K. Rowling is responsible for all the brilliance, but of course you already knew that ;)

Until then,

_S.S. xx_


	4. Chapter IV  The Homecoming

**Chapter IV – The Homecoming.**

'_Here we are,_' she thought to herself. _The final trip that would take them back to Hogwarts._ She closed her eyes and touched the interiors, the memory of her first train ride to the magical school played in her mind. She then opened her eyes and tried to take in all that she would remember.

'_And now for the last,_' she sighed.

She had been walking inside the red train feeling a bit rather nostalgic. She had feared that she would not be able to return for the very last time but here she was with the gold and shiny badge pinned to her cloak. She smiled to herself, her fingers thumbing the pin. It had always been a dream for her to become Head Girl, but last year, with the war going on and their frantic search for the horcruxes, all of these thoughts had been pushed aside to the farthest corners of her brain. No thought was spared for any other dreams except for the one when they would finally awaken victorious from the nightmares brought on by a Dark Lord.

She finally settled at an empty compartment and seated herself, propping one elbow on the window sill, she let herself be engulfed by her thoughts while she looked on outside.

'_Hermione?'_

'_Yes, Harry?'_

_The two friends had been lying on the grass for quite a while now. Summer was about to end and they had been trying to cram as much as catching up as they could. After finally having a chance at having a normal summer they did what they had always wished they could do: just be teenagers and have fun._

'_Are you ready? Will you be alright?'_

'_I'm not sure if I'm ready. But I know I will be alright though. Eventually.' She let out a small smile to reassure him. 'Will you?'_

'_Honestly? I don't know. Now that everything's over it's just..'_

'_..it feels weird, doesn't it?' She finished for him. 'No more always trying to look behind out backs to see if there's a deatheater at the corner; no more horcruxes to search and destroy; no more Dark Lords who we thought would never die.' She cracked a grin at the last part._

'_Yeah.' Her friend returned the gesture. 'Everything's almost normal now, I guess.' He continued._

'_Well, I for one, am relieved.' She looked up at the stars again._

'_Me too.' And they stayed silent for quite a while. Just lying there and relaxed as they have never been._

'_Hermione?' The silence was momentarily broken._

'_Hmmmm?'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_For being my family.'_

_She smiled and continued to look at the skies._

Last night with Harry, she felt hopeful. But at this moment, while the train was taking them nearer and nearer back to Hogwarts, she felt anxiety bubbling up at her. Reparations at the old school had taken at least 16 months for it to be close to something it used to be and though it was still incomplete, it was better than the rubble it had crumbled into. Classrooms had been restored, the first seen to of the hundred tasks that had needed to be accomplished, to ensure that the there would be enough room to welcome the doubled number of first years and the returning 7th year students who were now technically 8th years, delaying their graduation from the usual seven years that took to matriculate in the magical academy.

Before her stroll around the train, professor McGonagall had asked for her presence to be able to personally congratulate her for becoming this year's Head Girl and to discuss with her the roles and responsibilities she would be handling for the coming year. Her old Head of House, who now emerged as their new Head Mistress, had been relentless in her efforts to rebuild the old school, insisting that putting another school year on hold would be detrimental to the magical education of young witches and wizards who have come of age and the older students who had not been able to finish theirs due to the war. It was what Dumbledore would've wanted, she insisted. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was his legacy and she would honor him, one of the greatest wizards of all time. She would not let the war cause more harm than it already had for it was over and normalcy had to return to them. She hoped for fresh starts, a chance to rebuild and reunite, just as what Albus would've wanted them to. He would've wanted them to move forward, become better, her mentor confided in her.

With her words, something in Hermione swelled in affection and pride for the professor. She thanked the woman for putting her trust in her and reassured the Head Mistress that she would do anything in her power to help the cause. She had been hopeful by then as well. But now, alone at the compartment, as the scenery whizzed by her, she felt the anxiety again. The war may have been over, but was it—_had it truly ended?_ There were still a lot that needed to not only be repaired but healed: children who lost their parents to the cause of both the light and the dark, old rivalries from decades ago that could not be halted with the end of a dark age. Things were still fragile, so fragile that a single misstep or a simple trigger could completely break them all.

She shook her head to get out of her reverie. She had been overthinking again. '_Stop Hermione. Have a little faith!' _She reassured and scolded herself at the same time.

Would the house rivalry finally be over once they had returned to school? Would they be any wiser, realizing that by continuing to foster the enmity (especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin), they would be forever stuck in the past?

_Have you finally forgiven Hermione?_ The thought suddenly crept up on her out of nowhere. A flash of surprise graced her face and then her brows furrowed. _Had she?_

She hoped to say yes. She wanted to. Then with a firm resolve she nodded her head and silently offered both a plea and a prayer: _She would._

The Head Mistress depended on her. She needed to show them—be the example. She was tired of the fighting, _the hostility. _ The summer had been great and for the first time in quite a while she had felt what it was supposed to feel like to be young; without the fate of the world resting on your tiny shoulders. She took slow calming breaths to regain her composure. She felt the train gradually slowing down, a signal that they would be finally at their destination in a few minutes. She stood up, straightened herself, and readjusted the pin on her cloak. She needed to at the main doors of the train and out before anybody else to guide the first years to Hagrid for the boat ride to the castle. She smiled at this. _One of Hogwart's many traditions._

She let out a puff of breath as she stood by the doors, as the train had finally reached the station, and she tugged at the doors, sliding it smoothly to step down from the train. Hagrid, the affable half-giant, seemed to stir from his stupor and his eyes beamed when she saw the girl.

"'Ermione!" And before she could move towards him, he had already taken two steps and engulfed her in his arms.

"Hello there, Hagrid!"

"Well, I'll be," he said, as he felt something poke at his chest and he released her from his embrace. Hermione only stared at him with a confused expression on her.

"Congratulations, m'girl!" he beamed. "Our 'Ermione! Head Girl! Always knew it would be ye! Knew ye had it in ya! Smartest witch of yer age an' all!" He winked at her and she slightly blushed from the praises of her old friend.

"Thanks Hagrid." She smiled sheepishly.

People had started to crowd the platform and Hermione remembered the first years that needed to be guided. As if Hagrid read her mind, his voice had boomed over the students' chatters.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" His right arm was in the air and was beckoning what looked like a few alarmed students.

He winked at her. "Never gets ol'"

She stifled laugh and nodded at her friend, and started to take off in search of her own carriage. She was too distracted to realize that she was alone when she was supposed to have somebody inside the carriage with her. After all, as was tradition, a certain Head Boy was supposed to be accompanying her. She had been too distracted to even ask if _there was_ a Head Boy, and if there was, _who?_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I know, i know, it has been _**way**_ overdue.. But I come bearing peace offerings in the form of the three chapters. I wish I could fast forward to the good parts already and just shrug off the details but the story needs a sound backbone, so to speak. Currently working on the seventh chapter. Fingers crossed and hoping that inspiration will hit me once again. I hope you enjoy the next ones before the seventh chapter is up.

Again, Harry Potter? Not mine. Draco Malfoy? After I've previously checked, re-checked, triple-checked? Not mine either. Lyrics to the 30STM bands' song? Nope, no, not, never. Jared Leto? I could only dream. Tom Felton? Oh yes, definitely on with that Jared Leto dream too.

Thanks to **Alex11215**, **In your dreams bby x3**, **Midnight776** for the reviews! I know it has totally been overdue as well but nonetheless, thank you for taking the time to let me know how you think! :) And to **polofreak15**, I do hope this chapter answers your question :)

Anyways, feel free to review m'dears!

_Cheers!_

_S.S._ x


	5. Chapter V  The Sorting

**Chapter V – The Sorting.**

She looked up at the sky before her and smiled. '_It's still here, like nothing has changed.' _ She continued to look above at the enchanted ceiling and felt a small squeeze at her hand that was resting on the bench. She looked down to see Harry smiling at her and she beamed at him. She looked around, sweeping the whole room with her brown eyes. '_Home'_ she thought to herself. _She was home._

The Great Hall was what she remembered it to be. Four large house tables spread vertically on the sides, leaving a fairly spacious aisle in the middle. _'For the first years to march into,'_ she smiled thoughtfully to herself. Another long table at the forefront was spread out horizontally, the table for the Faculty, she continued to muse, where familiar faces of her professors peered at her. Her eyes strayed to the seat at the middle, currently vacated as the present Head Mistress was outside the large doors before the Hall, awaiting on the first years that were to be sorted into the different Houses. '_He would've been seated there, a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face, as if there was a secret or a trick only he knew.' _She felt a small sad smile tug at the corner of her lips.

Her gaze traveled on another seat to the left, now currently occupied by Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master and current Slytherin Head of House. She saw him give her a curt nod and smile, which she then returned. But the image of the Old Potions Master and previous Slytherin Head of House came back to her. Seeing where her gaze rested, Harry's left arm enveloped her in a one-armed hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his chin on her head as he brushed a quick kiss on her hair and with a pat on her shoulder, she released him. She smiled at him to say _'Thank you.'_

Everybody's attention was then directed to the entrance as the large doors opened to reveal the Head Mistress, a group of timid first years in line behind her. The Head Mistress floated towards a stool wherein an old, raggedy hat was perched on. She saw Ron winking at Harry and she raised an eyebrow at him. He only winked at her.

Surprisingly, the sorting hat had no song to sing to them this year which she found quite a bit odd and disappointing. However, the sorting had proceeded without a hitch and now all of the first years were tucked in to their places at their respective houses. Professor McGonagall had situated herself at the Head Mistress's Chair but was yet to be seated.

"Before a new chapter begins, the old one has to end." all noise had simultaneously quieted down as she began her speech.

"And as we try to start anew and rebuild our lives I pray for all of us that are here today: I pray that whatever has turned dark in us be enlightened; whatever has been weakened in us be strengthened; whatever has been broken, mended and what has been bruised be bound; whatever has been crooked be straightened. I hope for healing and most importantly, whatever peace and love that may have died in all of us be revived. It may be difficult right now but this task is hardly improbable nor is it impossible; In this difficulty lies opportunity, and I hope that you would see this as an opportunity to move forward—to become better."

"We may feel grief, anger, guilt, heartbreak—but we must not cease to hope. Do not let the rage you feel consume you whole. We have all have been witnesses to what this anger could become, what it could do. It would be so easy to be angry but now is the time to be brave. We are all scared, a new chapter awaits us and this brings the fear of the unknown. We are all afraid but this fear will hopefully unite us—_reunite us.._"

"..you, young Witches and Wizards. You, who have seen much and most at an early age, who took the responsibility, we salute you. We salute each and everyone here who has helped, in whatever way, big or small. The responsibility lies in all of us and I hope that what has started will continue on for a chance of a better world, a better future for each of us and for those who will come after us."

"Let not the sacrifice of those who have valiantly given their lives for this chance be in vain. Let us learn to live in harmony, as we ought to be. Let us not live in fear but in anticipation. Let us forgive and learn to be forgiven. Let us honor those who have given their all to this cause—to peace, to love, redemption, and new beginnings." The Head Mistress then solemnly, raised her goblet.

Only then did anybody notice the large space behind the faculty table. A raised stage of sorts had been revealed—laid out against the large stained glass, floor-to-ceiling windows—as light began to shed itself at the sides of the concealed platform.

A thunderous clap was heard, something that could've been mistaken as thunder but voices pierced the silence as the students watched in awe at what was unfolding before them.

_**This is a call to arms**_

_**Gather soldiers**_

_**Time to go to war!**_

_**This is a battle song**_

_**Brothers and sisters**_

_**Time to go to war!**_

This broke the spell as the students started to whisper amongst themselves but was cut short when a spotlight hit a figure and he was revealed on the center of the stage.

_**Did you ever believe?**_

_**Were you ever a dreamer?**_

_**Ever imagine heart open and free?**_

_**Whoa..**_

_**Did you ever deny?**_

_**Were you ever a traitor?**_

_**Ever in love with your blood, lust and need?**_

He stood in the middle, a semi-circle formed by a handful of witches and wizards—students from the different houses, singing with him, stomping and clapping their hands and their feet. He was looking out at the hall, one hand on the mic stand and his other one up in the air, stomping his feet every now and then to the rhythm.

_**This is a call to arms**_

_**Gather soldiers**_

_**Time to go to war!**_

_**This is a battle song**_

_**Brothers and sisters**_

_**Time to go to war!**_

_**Fight, Fight, whoa!**_

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she looked around at everybody else. Harry and Ron were smiling and pumping their fists in the air and Ginny was laughing. Others were in glazed awe while others were in rapt attention.

_**Ever want to be free?**_

_**Do you even remember?**_

_**Want to be God, the devil like me?**_

_**Ever want to just stop?**_

_**Do you want to surrender?**_

_**Or fight for victory?**_

The lights dimmed and the spotlight solely focused on him as the music seemed to slowly quiet down. The chanting had stopped and now everyone was marveling at how he could emanate such a command with his eyes closed.

_**Here we are at the start**_

_**I can feel the beating of our hearts**_

_**Here we are at the start..**_

_**Darkness falls here comes the rain**_

_**To wash away the past and the names**_

_**Darkness fall here comes the rain**_

_**To end it all the blood and the games..**_

He slowly opened his eyes and looked out once again at everyone. His grey eyes seemed smoky, like a fog slowly creeping out on a shore. His gaze was mysterious and hypnotic; his voice powerful yet strangely comforting.

_**Far, far away in a land that time can't change**_

_**Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts**_

_**Far, far away in a land that time can't change**_

_**Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts…**_

The chorus had started with their chanting again, the voices seeming to escalate with each line. Hermione still couldn't believe what was happening at the Great Hall and she took a peek at the professors and was surprised to see that some had their own fists up in the air. Professor McGonagall had a calm expression on her face but a small smile tugging at her lips, her eyes gazing at the man up on the stage and then her students down at the tables.

_**This is a call to arms**_

_**Gather soldiers**_

_**Time to go to war**_

_**Far, far away…**_

_**This is a battle song**_

_**Brothers and sisters**_

_**Time to go to war**_

_**Long, long ago…**_

By this time, almost of the students had joined in with the chanting and some had stood from their seats, apparently exhilarated by the feat. Hermione was still glued to her seat, her heart pounding, though she didn't have to strain to get a view as she was among those seated at the front of the Gryffindor table.

_**This is a call to arms**_

_**Gather soldiers**_

_**Time to go to war**_

_**Far, far away…**_

_**This is a battle song**_

_**Brothers and sisters**_

_**Time to go to war!**_

_**This is a call to arms**_

_**We own the night**_

_**This is a battle song**_

_**We own the night**_

His voice had once again dominated the room as he brilliantly finished the final verses of the song. The Great Hall rapidly erupted into a large applause as Draco Malfoy took his bow.


	6. Chapter VI  The Feast

**Chapter VI – The Feast.**

The banging of the drums carried on the next performance which erupted into another series of hoots and applauses from the crowd.

_**Ohhhhh.. Ohhhhh..**_

_**Ohhhhhhh…**_

_**Ohhhhhhhh...**_

His voice drowned out the applauses, floating easily above the other noises as he started the first lines of the next song:

_**Into the night**_

_**Desperate and broken**_

_**The sound of a fight**_

_**Father has spoken..**_

_**Ohhhh.. Ohhhhh...**_

_**We were the kings and queens of promise**_

_**We were the victims of ourselves**_

_**Maybe the children of a lesser god**_

_**Between heaven and hell,**_

_**Heaven and hell!**_

Once again everyone was in awe of the Wizard on the platform. His eyes closed in concentration, brows furrowed, as if the song was either squeezing the life out of him or was the source of his oxygen.

Back in her seat, Hermione was listening intently to every word sung.. '_His words,' _she thought to herself and slowly shut her eyes because she felt as though she could actually feel them.

_**Into your eyes**_

_**Hopeless and taken**_

_**We stole our new lives**_

_**Through blood and pain**_

_**In defense of our dreams**_

_**In defense of our dreams**_

_**We were the kings and queens of promise**_

_**We were the victims of ourselves**_

_**Maybe the children of a lesser god**_

_**Between heaven and hell,**_

_**Heaven and hell!**_

The guitars and the drums seemed to have stilled as the only sound heard in the room was his voice. He had his eyes closed again, his voice raspy yet loud and surprisingly clear. His head was bowed, fingers tightly gripping the stand, clearly giving it his all.

_**The age of man is over**_

_**A darkness comes at dawn**_

_**These lessons that we've learned here**_

_**Have only just begun**_

Seeing him against the tall windows was clearly a vision. Somewhere along the night, a mild storm had begun outside and the thunder and lightning provided a play of lights behind him, heightening the effects of his piece. Everyone continued to watch in amazement at the previously undiscovered gift of the young Wizard.

_**We were the kings and queens of promise**_

_**We were the victims of ourselves**_

_**Maybe the children of a lesser god**_

_**Between heaven and hell!**_

_**We are the kings**_

_**We are the queens**_

_**We are the kings**_

_**We are the queens!**_

He all but shouted the last few lines of his song. His voice started to sound husky as he ended but he opened his eyes in slight surprise as he heard and saw the students singing along with him, hands raised and waving in the air, as the guitars gradually died out.

**Ohhhhhhh…**

**Ohhhhhhh…**

**Ohhhhhhh…**

**Ohhhhhhh…**

He closed his eyes again and the spotlight slowly started to dim as the stage was once again starting to be swallowed up in darkness. But before he was finally out of sight Hermione was able to catch a last glimpse. There Draco Malfoy stood; his forehead was slightly resting on the microphone, eyes still closed while the ghost of a small smile lingered on his lips.

_xxx_

Loud chatter instantly followed as the performance left everybody in such high spirits. The tension that was slightly felt before the start of the sorting had disappeared and the faces inside the room seemed brighter than they had been before the night had begun.

A clink of a glass and a short but sweet 'Tuck in!' signaled the start of the Great Feast that each student looked forward to at the beginning of each school year. Beside her, Ron was already attacking his plate with such gusto that she couldn't help but smile and let the thought of reprimanding him to remember his manners, slide. She chuckled and Harry who had noticed the expression on her face earlier when was she watching their best mate, turned to her. Ron who surprisingly noticed the exchange, shortly paused on his quest and looked from his boy best mate and his girl best mate, they all looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

Beside them Ginny chuckled at the three and tapped on the raven-haired boy's shoulder and pointed at the long table beside theirs. There sat Blaise Zabini holding up his goblet at them, a gesture of a toast. Beside him, Pansy Parkinson gave out a small smile to the group and held up her goblet just the same.

The two wizards and witches joined in raising their goblets and took a sip of their pumpkin juice, nodding at the witch and the wizard on the other table. It was then when Hermione noticed that the fair-haired Slytherin was not among his friends, nor was he anywhere in the Great Hall. _'Does this mean that he won't be returning to Hogwarts for his final year?'_ she asked herself. She strained her neck to see further down the table next to theirs but she found no sign of the wizard she was looking for. Oddly, she found herself disappointed with the realization that he wouldn't be returning with them but quickly the thought had been dismissed. _'Why did it even, matter anyway?'_ she told herself.

With a quick reminder that the Forbidden Forest, was well, still Forbidden and some other important words from the Head Mistress, the Feast was called to an end and everybody sluggishly went about their ways back to their respective dormitories, having been sated from the lavish dinner. The prefects had already been briefed earlier regarding their duty to escort the first years to their common rooms and the older students needn't have been reminded to where their quarters awaited them.

So that was why Hermione was left alone by the entrance of the Great Hall. Being Head Girl, she had the privilege of having her own quarters somewhere around the castle together with the Head Boy. _'The Head Boy!' _she gasped with the realization suddenly hitting her. They'd boarded off the train, gone with the sorting and had done away with dinner during the Great Feast and yet she knew nothing of the Head Boy! _'How could I have forgotten to ask Professor McGonagall who the Head Boy was this year?'_

'_Wait. Maybe there is no Head Boy?' _she asked herself. _'But why?' _she then answered her question with another question. _'Maybe they couldn't find one? But of course they could! Professor McGonagall would've picked one out. Having no Head Boy was just…'_

Before she could finish off her thought she suddenly realized that the corridors were now deserted and that she was truly all alone by the doors. She shook her head and started her trek towards her own private quarters, thinking it must've looked funny to anybody who saw her while she was so lost in her own thoughts with such concentration on her face. She chuckled lightly at her foolishness. She really was thinking too much today.

She recognized the path she was taking was to the Head Mistress's Office. _'The Heads' Quarters must somewhere be near the Head Mistress's office.' _She mused.

She glanced at the paper she held in her hands where the directions as to where she should be going were written. Finally reaching the portrait of a huge tree, she stopped right in front of it and waited for somebody, anybody to welcome her and ask for the password. She looked sideways and then back at the portrait.

'_Oh!' _She suddenly realized as she glanced at the paper once again. She was supposed to place her right hand on the trunk of the tree to get the portrait door to open. 'Well, that is rather clever,' she thought. 'No more passwords to remember, I guess.' And she chuckled once again as she stuck a hand in front of her and rested it on the trunk of the huge tree. Suddenly, the portrait glowed green and light had pierced through its branches. She stood in awe at the transformation and then the door was momentarily revealed. She then entered the door and once inside she heard it shut softly behind her.

Though she had been living as a witch for the last 7 years, magic would never cease to amaze her. She was even more amazed when she had gone out of the hall and into the Heads Common Room. The room was bigger than her old Gryffindor Common Room, from her left was a dining area with a round table and two matching dining chairs, on her right was a small kitchen concealed by a white French door. She decided she would have to inspect those later, delighted at the thought of having her own kitchen and continued towards the living room.

There lay in the center of the living room was a plush beige rug and to her left was a white couch with its back against the wall facing the roaring fire burning merrily in the fireplace on the other side of the room; its flames flickering to keep the room warm and toasty. A small coffee table was nestled in between the two to separate the distance between the fireplace and the seat and she saw that small pillows were strategically placed here and there on the floor.

But the focal point of the room was the five tall windows that entirely occupied the walls. The curtains were pulled aside and moonlight was streaming through the fireplace-lit room, making it brighter than it should've been. Staring at the glittering lake, she let out a delighted sigh, satisfied and appreciative of her new home for the year.

She turned her back to the windows to continue her exploration when she was startled to meet the sight of another person in the room. In her spellbound state she did not notice, as she passed by, that somebody was seated on one of the chaise lounges that faced the windows.

They stared at each other for quite a while and it was Hermione who had to break away her gaze. She was truly unnerved with the sight of him, sitting straight, his hands placed on the arm rests, and his expression giving nothing away.

"Granger." He suddenly said.

"Malfoy." She tried to cover her surprise and nodded to him but she was silently screaming inside her head _'Him!'_

Then he unexpectedly stood up from his seat and started towards the staircase. Without even another word or a single glance he disappeared behind the door to his own room.

She stood there gaping, completely dumbfounded at what just happened. She couldn't believe that this was the man that she saw out there just a few hours ago! Most importantly, she couldn't believe that he just had to be _the_ _Head Boy! _She unconsciously groaned.


	7. Important Advisory

Hello Readers,

First and foremost, as the title says, this is not an update. I'm totally neck-deep into chapter-debts with you on this story and if I were you I'd be mad at myself too. Well, I am slightly mad at myself but more importantly, disappointed because I haven't written anything for this story in ages and sadly, it seems it will stay that way for a bit. But let's be clear first: this story will not be abandoned, never! Because 1.) I've already written drafts for future chapters and even the sequel! (Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Ha, ha!) and 2.) I really am fascinated with the concept of a rockstar Draco Malfoy. I can't help but drool every time I think about it. (Okay, maybe that's TMI. :P )

I think I need to re-write the whole story though because I'm having a hard time getting past chapter seven and somehow I feel like it's not solid, y'know? I don't like half-assing things and I'm pretty serious about this story so I think I need to dissect and debate with myself regarding the each chapter I put out. Plus there are banners to make, photo manipulations to do, research, and so on and so forth. I want this to be a nice multi-chaptered fic and in order to do that I need to gather myself and my thoughts and so for now this story will take a backseat for a bit.

Fortunately (and I do hope that you think that this is fortunate) I will be posting another Dramione Fic entitled, "Rules of the Game." I'm actually working on it right now and will be posting it not later than two days after this advisory. It's post-war Dramione, somewhat 5 years after Hogwarts and with our favorite group of Witches and Wizards things will definitely be interesting! When has it never been so? Lol. All I can give you right now is that it involves mostly: Draco and Hermione (of course!) and will include: Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and some of my own characters.

This new story is actually a part of a series of tasks I need to be working on so you can expect habitual updating because I'm obliged to work on a writing project for 2 hours every day. 2 hours a day on this story means brownie points for me. So yeah. HAHA.

I do hope you guys understand where I'm coming from and I hope you will continue to read my stories and give out more reviews as they are very helpful when it comes to the writing process. Thanks so much for all those who've added the story to their alerts' list and favorites' list. I hope you add the next story too when it comes out.

Well, that said, I need to get back to working on the new story! Hope you guys are well!

Cheers,

S.S. xx


End file.
